


Midterm Exams

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [19]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Charles really needs to focus.





	Midterm Exams

Charles was bent over the heavy books, biting his lower lip as he was scribbling notes. He had closed the curtains hours before, the cheerful yelling of students playing in the snow proving to be a terrible distraction, something Charles couldn’t afford. He had fallen behind on his grades and he really needed to get the best score at this exam if he wanted to keep his scholarship.

Even before the door opened, Charles sensed that distraction was coming. True enough, Erik entered the room and walked straight to Charles, wrapping his arms around him from behind and nuzzled up to Charles’ neck.

“Hey,” Charles gave him a quick kiss.

“Why you study so much?”

Charles rolled his eyes. “Because thanks to _someone_ , I’ve been failing.”

Erik chuckled proudly and let go of Charles, only to lean against his desk. “You’ve been failing ‘cause you don’t wanna use your powers, which is stupid.”

“I told you a hundred times, it’s not fair.”

Erik shrugged. “Who cares?” He stared down at the books scattered around on the desk then gave Charles a meaningful grin. “Biology. I could help with that.”

Charles glared at him. “No thanks.”

“Whatever.” Erik pushed himself away and threw himself on his bed, still grinning.

Charles was surprised that he got rid of Erik so easily and should have known better. He turned back to his notes about human bone structure and managed to read three paragraphs before images started to disturb his mind.

_He was lying on the bed, sweat beading on his face and mouth opening for a silent scream. He was in the shower, Erik kneeling before him. He was kissing Erik, pushing him against the table in the empty classroom._

“Stop it!” Charles groaned and threw a pen at the projecting bastard.

Erik stopped the pen in mid-air, laughing. “Should use plastic ones, you know?”

“I will,” swore Charles. “Now, will you please find some other place to be, at least until nine?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Erik pouted and got up to leave but not before thinking ‘ _Oh, all the things I’ll do to you after nine._ ’

He could hear Charles’ helpless moan even through the closed door and Charles could hear his laughter all the way down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [moodboard](http://rainbowspirk.tumblr.com/tagged/moodboard) for this.


End file.
